Patients in ambulatory health care facilities are seen by primary care nurses and/or other primary care providers including physicians and physicians' assistants. This study proposes to document descriptive encounter data and health problems identified by primary care nurses, using record review as a method. The descriptive encounter data and health problems identified by other primary care providers to be collected by this study, and those of primary care nurse students at the University of Illinois, will be utilized as the bases for comparison. Types of ambulatory health care facilities and specialties of primary care nurses will be exclusively examined. A sub-study dealing with health problem classification system for primary care nursing will be conducted using the International Classification of Diseases Adapted for Use in the U.S.A., as a basic reference.